In patent document 1, a cable assembly with connector is described provided with a housing, a conductive contactor provided on a front face side of the housing that can be fitted to a contactor of a corresponding connector, and a cable provided on a rear face side of the housing and connected electrically to the contactor. A screw member is provided on both sides of the housing of the cable assembly with connector for coupling to a connector of a corresponding mate side.